In regard to butterflies
by Bookworm.hrt
Summary: C/B. He thought he finally had her all to himself, but of course with Blair Waldorf there never was a sure thing. Especially where Chuck Bass was concerned.
1. Remembering Sunday

REMEMBERING SUNDAY

_REMEMBERING SUNDAY_

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside  
_  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, whoever she may be

I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home

_ -All Time Low_


	2. Cloud Nine

Hi. This is my first Gossip Girl story. I just love Ed Westwick, he is so sexy! And Leighton Meeser is so beautiful. They have so much Chemisty. I absolutely love Blair and Chuck.

_Background on my story: Serena left than came back because she slept with Nate but Chuck was not the one that saw them__ together, it was Blair. Typical, Blair ignores that Nate cheated and resumes her "perfect" relationship with him and blames Serena for the cheating even though she is at boarding school. That is until Serena come back and Blair gives her the cold shoulder. Episodes 1-5 all occurred, minus the fact that Nate tells Blair he slept with Serena and Blair confronting Serena about the fling. Blair decides to forgive Serena, citing the reasons behind her hostility are because Serena left and did not call or was not there for Blair. Handmaiden's Tale happened, but instead of Nate kissing Jenny, he really does kiss Serena while Blair watched. A furious and hurt Blair decides revenge is the best plan and than the next night goes to Victrola. My story starts from the day after Victor, Victrola. (Hope this made sense)_

* * *

Chuck Bass has only ever cared for three things. Money. What money brings. And his best friend, Nathanial Archibald. But there was always one thing he cared about much more than everything else, one thing that was always left unspoken. He loved Blair Wardolf more than anything, ever since he was five years old and she first smiled at him.

_Past_

It was the first day of kindergarten and five year old Charles Bass walked in forty-three minutes late. He strutted in like he owned the place and considering the amount of money his father donated to the school be practically did. At this point, Miss Rebecca the twenty-five year old kindergarten teacher had just started the class on play dough time. The children had broken into groups that revolved around their own social class.

The most rich and beautiful played together in the corner where the sun shined the brightest. No one in the group looked up when Charles walked in except for a little girl with a red headband and a laced dress. Charles' eyes were instantly drawn to her; she was the most beautiful girl Charles Bass had ever seen. And Charles Bass had seen hundreds of beautiful women in his five years of life. For goodness sake, his mother was a super model. But this girl with her brown curls and porcelain skin, hands down was more beautiful than anything Charles had or would ever see. The girl merely smiled and suddenly Charles felt movement in his abdomen. It was butterflies and they were fluttering as he walked trace-like towards the girl.

A blond girl in the group realized that her newly made friend was not paying attention to her and expecting the attention, said, "Blair?"

When the brunette still did not reply, she persisted with, "Blaaaaaaaiiiirrrrrrr?"

Still not catching her attention she screamed, "Blair!" Finally the brunette looked down at the blond questionably and a little annoyed.

"Yes?" She asked in a sweetly concealed, peeved tone. Finally a blond boy, who was oblivious to the scene before him saw the little boy with the red scarf make his way to his group. He instantly got up and pulled out his play dough covered hand and said, "Hi, I am Nathanial Archibald but you can call me, Nate." Charles disdainfully looked at the play dough covered hand but feeling the sincerity in the other boy's voice, proceeded to shake it.

Nate was ecstatic to have made a new friend which was a boy and began to introduce Charles to the girls. "This," he pointed to the messy looking blond, "is Serena Van der Woodsen." Charles heard the longing in his tone when he referred to Serena but ignored it. He merely looked at her and nodded when she said, hello, in a very girly squeal. Nate than gently pulled on the brunettes hand possessively and said, "This is Blair Waldolf, my future wife." Blair blushed prettily and looked at Nate in adoration. Charles realized it was at this point that he knew he would never get the one thing that he wanted. They were only five years old and yet Blair Waldorf looked at Nathanial Archibald like he was her true love. Before Charles could say anything, Serena who had realized no one was paying attention to her asked, "And what's your name?" Charles looked at the blond and replied, "Charles Bass."

Serena began to laugh, and she pointed at Charles and said, "Your new money!" No one in the group understood what that meant but they could tell it was not good. Charles felt the bile raise in his throat, he hated when people laughed at him. His father always laughed at all the attempts Charles made in anything, or he merely ignored him. Charles had rather been ignored. Before he could say anything to Serena, Blair spoke up in a melodic tone, "Serena, stop that incessant laughing you look like a hyena, not dignified at all."

Charles merely stared at Blair and felt the butterflies flutter more. It was a whimsical feeling and Charles liked it. Serena looked embarrassed and shut up. Nate merely looked at everyone and asked, "Can we play with the play dough, now?"

With dignity, Blair latched on to Nate's arm and floated away to watch Nate play with the play dough. Serena forgetting about being reprimanded ran to catch up. Charles merely stood there and realized he would love Blair Waldorf forever.

_present_

Chuck Bass was in heaven, he was holding on to Blair Wardolf's hand while they walked down the streets of New York. Blair had said she wanted to go shopping and Chuck in his present mood had not cared how whipped it must have looked for him to be holding her bags while she shopped. He could not believe that yesterday he had been the playboy of the UES and today he was now Blair Waldorf's new boyfriend.

He felt like he was in a dream. Yesterday night, when Blair had came to Victrola and announced that Nate and her were over, Chuck had though he was going to have hear her cry endlessly over Nathaniel. He would have listened and felt his heart break into tiny pieces as she sobbed about how much she loved and wanted Nathaniel back. He had done it before and expected this drama to occur. So when Blair did not cry and even talk about missing Nathaniel, Chuck was ecstatic. Instead Blair merely explained how she and Nathaniel were over and she was glad about it because they were not meant to be.

Then some how Chuck had gotten Blair to dance upstage. She was so beautiful and Chuck had felt that she had now really opened herself up. Drinks flowed freely and eventually they fell into Chuck's limo. She had been so beautiful up there and he told her so. Then she kissed him. Chuck was sure that his heart had stopped when her lips touched his. For a second he was paralyzed, feeling her soft lips and her Vanilla scented hair surround him. He loved her and started to kiss her back because his dream had come true. But through the pleasure induced haze came the realization that she was drunk and he did not want to be her one night stand. He had to be sure this was what she wanted. So he pulled away and asked, "Are you sure?"

They looked deeply into one another's eyes and she leaned in and kissed him again.

Chuck brought himself back from remembering and watched as Blair picked up a dress and asked him to wait outside the dressing room. She promised to be out in a moment to show him. Chuck replied, "I would love to be in the dressing room with you." Blair shook her head disdainfully and replied, "You heinous." But not before Chuck saw her smile. He was floating on cloud nine and for once Chuck was happy. And he did not care about what Nathaniel, Serena or Gossip Girl thought.

Chuck might have not cared what Gossip Girl thought but Blair as soon as she got into the dressing room pulled out her cell phone and checked Gossip Girl.

"_Best Friends Forever." I guess for Manhattan's Upper Elite this phrase is more last season than little J's pink tights. Spotted, C and B kissing in front of the New York Palace Hotel. Are C and B together? When did this happen? And more importantly where is N? Does he know about his best friend and girlfriend? Last time I checked B was with N and C, well, he was with a different girl every night. Actually, come to think about it, it has been a long time I saw C with a new girl. Aw, has C been saving himself for B? And B what are you doing, exchanging a white knight for the devil, himself? You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

Blair smiled and said, "Right on track. Revenge is sweet."

* * *

Comment please. Left it on a cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it and it was not too confusing.


End file.
